lego_forumfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Justus301/Black Days
Nachdem ich jetzt schon drei Blogs mit lustigem Inhalt hatte (wovon merkwürdigerweise nurnoch einer existiert... ), hab ich mich entschlossen noch einen zu machen! Diesmal ist das Thema "Black Days", und ich bin sicher diese kommen jedem bekannt vor... Black Days sind Tage, an denen nicht nur etwas randomes passiert, no Sir, der ganze Tag ist eine unwillkürliche Aneinanderreihung irrer Dinge, die einen irgendwann so verwirren, dass man irgendwie verwirrt ist (Captain Obvious! ). Genug gelabert, ich beginn jetzt auch! ACHTUNG: Die Geschichten beruhen auf wahren Begebenheiten (Kern der Geschichten), sind jedoch an einigen wenigen kleinen Detaills zur Spannung/Belustigung/RealLifeBewahrung/Sonstwastigung leicht verändert und idealisiert! 'Mittwoch, 15 Jan. 2014' 06:45 '''Ein neuer Morgen. Ein Morgen, der eigentlich perfekt wäre, wäre es kein Morgen an einem Tag, an dem man zur Schule muss. Mein Wecker, den ich extra auf höchste Lautstärke gestellt habe, fängt an zu klingeln. Manchmal beschweren sich die Nachbarn über diesen Wecker, weil er einfach viel zu laut ist, aber ich hab' irgendwie 'ne total schlechte Angewohnheit. Zwischen Mitternacht und ca. 6 Uhr werde ich von jedem noch so leisen Geräusch aufgeweckt, zwischen 6 und 8 Uhr kann man aber das Haus um mich herum abreisen, ich würde es wohl erst mitbekommen, wenn ich aufwache und auf's Klo gehen will... '''06:47 '''Der Wecker klingelt immernoch. Ich bin zwar schon wach, hab aber irgendwie keine Lust aufzustehen. Also liege ich im Bett und warte. Ich warte, bis meine Mutter völlig genervt die Treppe hochstampft und noch genervter den Wecker fast kaputtschlägt. '''06:48 '''Meine Mutter schlägt den Wecker fast kaputt. Der erste Sieg des Tages! '''07:38 '''Nach dem generellen morgenlichen Standartprogramm bin ich bereit mich dorthin zu begeben, wo mindestens 53 Grundgesetze und ebensoviele Menschenrechte verletzt werden. Genau, ich muss zur Schule. Mir bleiben zwei Möglichkeiten dorthin zu gelangen: Fahrrad oder Bus. Es regnet, also stehts 1:0 für den Bus. Das Problem ist, dass ich den Bus grade verpasst habe. Logische Schlussfolgerung: Ich lass mich von meiner Mutter krankschreiben '''07:40 '''Nach einer langen Diskussion mit meiner Mutter stellt sich heraus, dass sie mich nicht krankschreibt. Mein Vater ist schon bei der Arbeit, wenn ich mich beeile schaff ichs noch vor 8 Uhr dorthin, damit er in der Schule anrufen kann und mich abmeldet. '''07:41 '''Wider meinem eigenen Erwarten sitze ich doch noch auf dem Fahrrad und fahre durch strömenden Regen zur Schule. Verdammt, der Masterplan hat irgendwie doch nicht so richtig geklappt... '''09:09 '''Mitten in der ersten Stunde fällt der, die neben mit sitzt auf, dass ich am Freitag Geburtstag habe. Ungefähre reale Nachstellung des Dialoges: "Hey, hast du nicht übermorgen Geburtstag?" "Hmm? Weiss nicht, muss mal in meinen Terminkalender sehen..." "Doch, hast du! Am Freitag hast du Geburtstag!" "Jaa, kann gut sein." "Da hast du aber Glück gehabt!" "Was? Wieso?" "Das am Freitag nicht der 13. ist!" "Ich hab am 17. Geburtstag..." "Jaa, aber Freitag hätte ja auch der 13 sein kön-..." Danach folgte stilles Schweigen. Für den Rest der Stunde musste ich diese Konversation nochmal durchgehen und 1:1 nachstellen. Nachdem ich beim Pausenklingeln endlich gemerkt habe, warum sie diese Unterhaltung schlagartig unterbrochen hat, habe ich den Grund vergessen, warum ich so lange nachgedacht habe.... Übrigens ist er mir jetzt grade wieder eingefallen... '''10:27 '''Na toll, jetzt weiss die ganze Klasse, dass ich am Freitag Geburtstag habe. Jetzt muss ich doch noch etwas mitbringen, dabei habe ich mir den genialen Plan ausgedacht, dass wenn sie mich nach Kuchen fragen, ich total überrascht mit "Oh mein Gott, ich hab' ja heute Geburtstag! Das hab' ich ja KOMPLETT vergessen! Dafür bringe ich nächstes Jahr mehr mit, versprochen". Das selbe Versprechen habe ich schon seit 4 Jahren gegeben, also muss ich theoretisch für Freitag 5 Kuchen backen. '''12:53 Die Scheiben der Gänge zwischen den Klassenräumen waren so schön beschlagen, dass ich und zwei andere dort diverse Männchen, Gesichter und Tic-Tac-Toe-Spiele mit unseren Fingern draufgekritzelt haben. Das einzige Problem daran ist jedoch, dass sie gestern wohl in den Schulregeln das Beschmieren von beschlagenen Scheiben mit Fingern verboten haben. Und das nächste Problem war dann, dass ein Lehrer uns beobachtet hat. Und das dritte Problem daran ist halt, dass dieser Lehrer ein totales Genie ist. Er hat jedem von uns 'nen Lappen in die Hand gedrückt, Spülmittel, und Tücher zum Trockenwischen. Bei einem kurzen Moment der Unachtsamkeit des Lehrers habe ich den anderen beiden jedoch den großen Gefallen getan und ihnen des Spaß alleine gelassen. Ich hatte wohl meine Social-Day... 13:15/17 Sekunden Mein schlechtes Gewissen plagte mich und ich ging zu den anderen und half ihnen dann doch noch. 13:15/23 Sekunden '''Wir wurden fertig. '''13:15/50 Sekunden '''Wir schafften es rechtzeitig in den Klassenraum. '''14:30 Schulschluss. Nachdem wir 20 mal den Satz "SITZEN BLEIBEN! Der Lehrer schließt die Stunde!" über uns ergehen lassen mussten durften wir endlich die Pflichtveranstaltungen des Tagen hinter uns lassen und endlich nach Hause um die verschwendete Zeit aufzuholen. 14:58 Ich merke, dass mein Mittagessen nur aus Kartoffeln besteht. 15:03 Ich frage meinen Bruder, warum mein Essen nur aus Kartoffeln besteht. 15:06 '''An den Tellerspuren meines Brudes, der vor mir gegessen hat, merke ich, dass sein Essen NICHT nur aus Kartoffeln bestand. '''15:40 Ich merke, dass meine Xbox-Live-Card abgelaufen ist und ich deswegen nichtmehr online spielen kann. Nachdem ich ungefähr 10 Minuten auf "neu verbinden" geklickt habe, merke ich das auch und beschließe, dass es wohl klüger gewesen wäre, wenn ich mir nicht immer nur Karten für einen Monat gekauft hätte, sondern gleich die für ein ganzes Jahr. Dann beschließe ich, dass ich mir nie Spiele, die man online spielen kann, hätte kaufen sollen, damit ich nie in diese Situation gerate. Dann beschließe ich, dass ich aufhören sollte auf den "Connection not found"-Bildschirm zu starren und mir Hobbies suchen sollte. '''15:55 '''Ich finde keine Hobbies, die zu mir passen. '''19:00 '''Nach der verzweifelten Suche nach Hobbies und dem erledigen der täglichen Arbeiten habe ich ganz vergessen, dass ich ja ein Hobby habe, jedoch leider vergaß: Badminton. Geh ich eben morgen hin. '''20:15 '''Mit Entsetzen stelle ich fest, dass es (wie immer) nichts Gutes im Fernsehen gibt. Aber hey, wofür gibt's YouTube? '''20:37 '''Nach immer wiederkehrendem Fragen meiner Mutter "was ich da so schaue" lege ich die Kopfhörer weg und zieh mir widerspenstig diesen Müll aus dem Fernseher rein. Wow, was für'n Tag... Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag